1. Field of the Invention
Burrowing rodents sometimes referred to as pocket gophers, ground squirrels and pack rats are usually eliminated by the use of traps, poison pellets or gas cylinders being placed in their burrows. Usually the method used is as dangerous to human beings as to the rodent. This invention describes a novel trap that is harmless to use, is clean and efficient. A small hole is made in the soil when it is installed and after the rodent has demised himself it is only necessary to pull the instrument from the earth and press the soil down thereby covering the hole and the remains.
2. Description of Prior Art
The Prior Art now known best is represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. of 2,783,581 Lee 3/1957, 2805,067 Ryan 9/1957, 3,058,250 Thomas 10/1962, 3827,176 Stirewalt 8/1974.
Although some of these patents disclose electric execution devices used primarily on rodent extermination, only Stirewalt gives the formal advocate of the principle and thus only in part. None can be said to disclose the full equivalent of applicant's invention in that none embodies all of applicant's combined elements and their combined functions such as the placement of the trap without removal of the soil and means for locating the rodents burrow by electronic means, nor does any of them disclose as being of a self contained nature without external power source, with the battery and coil being used only when the rodent is present thereby demising the rodent by high voltage, low amperage charges that would not be harmful to a person, as compared to a commercial or household source of 115 volts with a high amperage rating that could be lethal. An electric rodent exterminator suitable only around the home and garden where an electrical cord must be extended covers only a small part of the area where this type of trap is needed, there are thousands of farm acreage that is infested with rodents inflicting an enormous amount of damage yearly, these areas can best be protected by applicant's portable, self contained type of trap using no mechanical parts to rust and corrode, very little maintenance and low cost to manufacture.